The Silver Box, With His Memories
by MaximumLoVe4MaximumFang
Summary: Just a story i came up with. Will continue if you guys like it! Fang finds his one escape in writing...and in Max. What happens when he brings the two together? and can he trust Max with his prized possesion? T cuz im crazy and want to be really safe!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction! Yay! Tell me if you like it. Just a short thing I wrote, might write more if you like it, more FAX on the way.**

**I do not own anything….except Fang. Ok I don't, but let a girl dream, ok? Enjoy!**

Max's POV

Silence. Complete utter silence. For once, besides when the Flock and I lived with Jeb, I was happy. Actually happy…it didn't seem real, everything that had happened in the last few weeks since we took Itex down. I looked around at the Flock, all sleeping so cozy next to each other…looking peaceful. Only Fang and I were awake, not a real stunner.

Things had fallen back into the usual formation. Kind of…I mean things between me and Fang were…well weird. He just… didn't seem like a brother to me anymore. I mean, my thoughts about him lately had been, well, "odd."

But if you had a super hott bird boy with night sky wings would you think, "aww, my cute brother." Maybe you would, but I cant…he's too er, irrasistable. OH god. I just thought Fangs irrastistable. I'm losing my mind I'm…"Max?" Fangs adorable, charming voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked over at him and he was…he was writing. In a journal.

Whaa? "what are you doing?" I asked him. "oh nothing" he said, slamming the journal shut, saying that waay to fast. He reached into his bag and (acting cool, calm and collected) he said "do you remember these?" oh my god. What he pulled out was a small wooden box painted silver.

A pair of black wings was drawn on it, surrounding it was a pair of wings that looked like mine, ones that looked like Iggys, ones like Nudges, and so on. Also there was an imprint of to fingers on it, and then another set, with the imprint slightly smaller. The imprint of mine and Fang's hands. Let me explain.

When the Flock first came to live at the E house with Jeb, he gave us each a box. He had made them secretly at the School and they were made so that our imprints matched with the ones on the box. Pretty much it had meant that us and us only had acsess to the box.

It could hold whatever we wanted, he had said. The imprints even changed as we changed, so as we grew it still recognized us. The one weird thing that had happened though, was that Jeb had made mine and Fangs imprints on both mine and Fangs boxes.

So I could open Fang's box, and he could open mine. I didn't understand why, but I think it was just incase something was in there and we needed to get it but the other person couldn't, or something like that.

"hello, anybody in there?" fang said. "Yah, just remembering…"I said. "you can read this, if you want. Its just about the flock and everyone, you know just a way to keep the memories, and a way to use the box, I guess." Fang was gunna let me read it? o my god. what could be in there? stuff about him, the Flock. ME. But he wouldnt put stuff in there that he didnt want me to know. Would he? his voice had come out the tiniest bit hesitant, and I mentally wondered if he was a little worried, what could be in there? i looked over at him.

He was soooo hott. I think I had a crush on him, but he probably didn't like me back. I wondered if any of this would be in his journal… "Ill read it" I said. "ok, but i marked the pages i dont want you to read. There ummm not interesting. And not umm true. So don't read the marked pages. PLEASE." Please? Hmm there has got to be some really juicy stuff in there. He is not being honest and i know it.

"fine sure, yah, i wont" I said, i mean i wont read it. He said not to. and ill definetly listen to him. Really. "max? I'm going to sleep, just put it in the box when you're done reading" "k" wow. Fang asleep and me with his most prized possession…this could get interesting.

**R&R if it sucks sorry! Tell me and Ill try to improve, if I don't get reviews ill stop writing and assume its terrible, so review if you like it, way more fax on the way if you like. also the next couple chapters are way better, i think, so read! and REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! hope you like it! i think the endings better, so read all the way through**

**I dont own anything, sadly..why! i wish oh how i wish i owned Fang. the hottest non-real person ever...JP you lucky ausome person i respect!**

**Now, on with the story and out of my issues! ENJOY!**

I looked down at Fang's journal. It was gorgeous, like Fang himself. Its soft black bind. It's gold edges. I opened it. Inside were many things...things about the flock about him, but nothing really about me. I think i was in the marked pages. I wanted to read them so bad. It was getting light outside already. But i didnt want to sleep.

I gazed Fangs magnificent curved, delicate face. Sleeping on his cruddy back pack. He deserves so much better. We all do.

I opened the journal to a marked page. Maybe just one peak. It cant hurt i mean... he wont kill me if he dosnt find out.

The title on the page read "Wishes" hmmm... maybe. What i found was a letter, written in his handwriting, small,black,and beautiful. Like him. Ok ive officially gone crazy...Fang is so much more, he's hott, ausome, sarcastic, hott. NO stop! not now. On to the page.

_Dear Journal. _

_I had the dream again. Not the bad one, the good one. The impossible one. It keeps playing in my head like a broken record. I wish... i wish a lot of things. I know it sounds stupid, it probably is. It could never happen. But it seems so real. 3 children running towards me... screaming "daddy! daddy!" Max is by them. She says "i think they want you, but first" and then she leans in and kisses me. Amazing...if only.I want to be a father. It can never happen but i wont stop wishing that maybe one day...But i know that im nothing. That that will only happen in my dreams. That no one will love me, that Max wont...no. I can't think now. But i allow myself to wish. Afterall, wishes,Max,and the flock are the only things that keep me alive anyway._

_End Entry_

Does he mean that??? o my god. He cant... this doesnt mean. My heart was throbbing against my chest. My mind racing. I need to fly. like now. It was day anyway. We were going to go to the Martinez's. Slowly i woke them up, having already put the journal away. It was going to be a long flight...for more than one reason.

**After they reach the Martinez's and all are in bed accept Max...and one more. I think we all know who.**

Max POV

I sighed to myself. I was lying on the couch in Dr.-no _moms_ house. We had flown here yesterday and it was 4:00 am, i was super tired, but for some reason i couldnt get to sleep. I was silently fingering Fangs journal. I had read all the stuff he had'nt marked...and the one letter. I wanted more. Not now though, soon enough i would probably just pass out with exaustion. I stood up and lit the fire, gazing at the magnificent sculpture of light. My eyes followed the brilliant flame, and part of me just wanted to jump in there with them. Burn myself in these horrible memories that always found a way into my head. But i couldnt. Like i couldnt sleep.

So i just sat there, absorbed in the burning beauty. Then suddenly i heard a slight noise. immediatly my mind went into overdrive. It sounded like just one person, so i could easily take them out...now to make the move. I stood up, ran behind the wall about to lay a round house kick on this "guest", when the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. Fang. Duh... someone had to hear me get up, and his room is right next to mine. Hiding the journal behind my back, i looked up at him. He didnt see it.

I relaxed. "Scared you, didnt i?" Fang asked, smirking slightly, but behind that there was real concern. "nope, but i shoulve scared you, almost took you out" i snapped. "Max...what are you doing awake?" he said, placing a warm, loving tan hand on my shoulder. Wow, he really was concerned. and showing emotion for once in his life. WOW. "I just... i cant sleep." i said drowsilly. Wordlessly Fang walked over to the fridge and got out the fixings for hott chocolate. "Thanks"i murmured. Fang inclined his head to the fire. I went and sat down.

A minute later i heard Fangs soft, delicate footsteps as he walked near me. I looked into his eyes, searching for answers, wondering if he felt the same way i was feeling. My heart racing, just wanting to sweep him into a kiss.

But i cant feel this way. It could ruin everything.

So i shut off my feelings and took a sip of the warm hot chocolate.

"Max" Fang called me out of my trance. I set my mug down and looked at him.

"I know you have my journal."

"oh"

"yes."

"you read a marked page?" he asked nervously, but it came out as a statement. he knew. "yes.."i whispered. he visibly tensed. how out of character. I looked at him and out of weird instinct, moved my my body into his, curling against him. Then slowly i move my lips and inch apart from his. Slowly, praying, hoping i wasnt making the wrong decision i said "Sometimes wishes can come true, Fang" and before i knew it, Fang had pulled me into a long delicate kiss.

**Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you liked it! im updating, and im so proud of myself!**

**I dont own a frigging thing. Nothing, NADA. **

**Deal with it!**

**Wait...you have?**

**Well how do i? sob...sob.**

**On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Max POV

I didnt think. I didnt have time to think. So, on instinct, i wrapped my arms around Fangs neck pulling him closer to me.

But SOMEONE had to ruin the moment. Or someones. Erasers. I glanced at Fang, whose eyes went wide. I brought my mouth to his ear and whispered "now" we would have sprung into action.. would have "saved the day" if those (insert cuss word of your choice) hadnt brought a bomb. I heard a loud, loud BANG. and i passed out. Not knowing how, when or if we would be ok. The last thing i remember is seeing blood streaming on Fangs shirt, and then everything went black.

Iggy POV

I dont know how long it's been. I dont know where we are. The only thing i am aware of really, is the small figure i am next to. I cant talk because 1.Were being monitered probably. 2. I have a huge block of duck tape on my lips...so.

I felt so so tired, i needed sleep. I dont know what was in that bomb, but it definetly had stuff to make us pass out. I feel really drowsy, like i havent slept in days. Maybe i havent. Maybe its been days. I am not sure of anything right now.

Max POV

I woke up against 2 things. 1. a nice, soft warm Fang body. 2. cold metal bars and an antiseptic smell. that could only mean one thing. I was in a cage, at the School. With Fang. Miraculous...

"Fang? Fang?" i nudged him, and thats when i noticed the blood soaked all over his shirt. Fang fluttered his eyelids. Without a moments hesitation, i unbuttoned his shirt quickly. Trying to supress the insane feelings i was having, i checked out his wound. Thank god the blood had stopped. I let out a breath i was unaware i was holding. He was ok... Fang was okay... there is a God. Yep, a God that let insane mad scientists create us freaks...but a god that saved Fang, none the less.

Just then, one of the evil scientists i previously mentioned walked in. He opened Nudges cage and nudged her (**A/N how ironic) **forcing her awake. "time for some tests, sweety." he said it sooo sickly i wanted to strangle him right then. But i didnt move. I needed to think of a plan. Because, as we all no-there is ALWAYS a plan.

Now to think of one...

**Sorry its so short! please, please, please REVIEW! ill give you a cookie. Ill pay you...ill do you laundry (badly...coughcough,) Ill buy you a Fang clone! just Review!!!! (i do wish i had a Fang clone though. And a cookie. With chocolate chips and...) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the story! Glad you guys liked it. And i need 2 NEW reviewers to continue the story...so tell them i have Fang clones...**

**I dont own _anything. OK???????? JP owns it all. He is the master!!!!!!!! _**

**Now, The story!**

Fang POV

Max... MAX, max was right by me. And...what the heck was she doing??? My shirt wasnt on...what the? And then everything kind of flooded back to me... I was in a cage.

My side hurt sooo bad. I felt like death. But i was ok. Just a bomb, nothing big. So i moved, hiding my wince from Max, keeping my impassive face. Because I cant show emotion, then they would know what i was feeling. Everyone would, The Whitecoats, the flock. ME. Max...

Max POV

"Fang! Fang thank god...you passed out... are you ok? the Flocks not awake yet...but they took Nugde. God I hate them, we need a plan!" I said. I know i didnt sound in control at all. I didnt feel like it. I felt terrible. And i probably just sounded like Nudge.

"Yeah...Im fine. We need to-" Fang didnt get to finish, because just then and Eraser, not at all morphed, walked in.

He brought one of his disgusting claws right through the cage and onto my face.

"Hey precious, you wanna come with me? youll be oh so yummy." HE SAID THIS TO ME. Like...like i was a peice of food. A dessert. That freaking...

"Is this what you do often? Cant find a date in the real world, so lets force an innocent person to deal with my social and mental problems, and my terrible fashion sense." That was Fang. And he pretty much hissed that all out. His face was so determined, and he looked really _really _angry.

"It seems like i have the advantage right now...i wouldnt say that." But the Eraser was still paled, and i dont think he took Fangs fashion comment well.

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to the egde of the cage. Like he loved me. He was protecting me. Not wanting this evil _evil_ creature to touch me.

"thank you" i whishpered under my breath. Fang just tightened his grip. The Eraser manically grinned and said "soon enough, baby. Youll be under my control. You know you want me." "get the hell away from her." Fang hissed. "and if i dont?" the Eraser said, smirking. "you dont want to know." Fang said. The eraser just dragged his claw over my face and down my legs, blood oozing out of the wounds.

I was hardly even aware of the flock, all in cages next to me, staring at this monster. Fang widened his eyes when he saw me flinch in pain, and narrowed his eyes at the eraser. Suddenly Fang's eyes went red, and the small square window in the corner of the room shattered, and the lights went black. There was a flash of electricity in front of us, i felt like the world just exploded. I think the power went off completley, and the shards of glass definetly cut into the Eraser.

Taking advantage of this situation, the only one at all prepared, Fang shattered the lock on our cages, releasing us.

Boy, were we talking about this tonight.

But for now, our main goal was freedom, which might be a little easier.

Considering I think Fang just discovered his power.

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Freedom

**Ok this is kind of a continuation of chapter 4.**

**Random Info: my brothers girlfriend dyed my hair! it looks really cool, i think. **

**READ. Ok, so a person was wondering why Max and Fang were in the cage, well it is because the way i see it, they are always paired together theres Nudge and Angel, Iggy and Gazzy, and Max and Fang, (FAX!) so i put them in the same cage because of that. So yeah... this chappie takes place at the School too.**

**Max POV**

He could control weather and light. THAT was his power. And it was really cool too. But he couldnt control it well yet. I remember when Angel first got her power, it was like she couldnt control reading peoples mind yet. It actually toar her apart, constant thoughts of other people in her head all the time. Believe me, i had one voice in my head (which hasnt been around for a while, now that i think about it) Jeb, and i didnt like it. I can hardly imagine have who knows how many peoples thoughts in my head.

Anyway, it seems like Fang's power was a way of showing his emotion. He has kept his emotions under control for so long, and now that he has this power, his emotions come out in it. Back in the cage, he was really mad at that Eraser, so he shattered the window with wind, which is part of weather. Then the lights and power went off. The electricity went out because of lightning. Fangs power is _ausome. _As Gazzy and Iggy keep saying as we race around the s\School looking for Nudge.

I keep telling them to be quiet, but they dont seem to understand the iminent danger we are in. Well... they probably do, but they cant stop think about Fangs power, like me. And Fang...

NO! NO! not now. We are friends...but back in the cage, he had his hands around my waist...he was so, loving.

So unhim. But that was just to protect me, right? like a friend. yah. Thats it.

Anyway, i have to get back to the situation. I have a plan, but i need Angel...

**Angel POV**

So we all are sneaking around the School, looking for Nudge. We know she was taken to some expeirement room, and my guess is they are doing some kind of running experiment. At least thats what i picked up on from the whitecoat that took her.

All of a sudden Max is beside me. "Ang?" She asks, in a hushed whisper. "yah?" i respond. "I have a plan, and i need your help."

**Fang POV**

We were all set on the plan, it ended up that they needed me too, to turn the lights off, but i didnt know if i could. But of course i didnt tell them _that._ But itd be fine...yah.

**Iggy POV**

So here was my deal, I took Gazzy and we blow this place to smithereens. Ok so not the whole place...that would be very dangerous and practically impossible. Though it sounds AUSOME to me. Anyway, we do have a plan with a bomb. How to we obtain this bomb? you ask. I will tell you. The moron Whitecoats failed to search our backpacks, which they convienently left in the room we escaped from. Me and Gaz's small bombs, and bomb materials were stored in our boxs, in our backpacks. (**A/N remember that the whole flock has box's, not just Fang.)** Anyway , Gaz and I were going to find the exit to this hell hole, while Ang, Max, and Fang got Nudge. Angel had tricked a whitecoat into telling her where she was. Fang was going to cut the lights in the place, and Max was going to grad Nudge, and any other mutants that needed freedom.

Then me and Gaz will launch the bomb at the door when the lights go out, and then we'll blow this joint.

If nothing goes wrong...which around us it has a tendency to do.

**Max POV**

"Angel, lead the way." i whispered, as Angel pointed in the direction Nudge was. We practically flew (haha) down the hallway, and i jumped up in the air, unfurling my wings in the hallway, Tried something ive never done before. I used my super speed with my feet in kicking formation, and launched myself at the door. It fell off it's hinges. "Nice..."Fangs sexy voice interupted my triumph.

Oh dear god, I just thought his voice was sexy. Just another sexy thing about him. No, i dont mean that...i just uh, uh mean-just then Angel snickered behind me. I would have hissed at her for reading my mind, but we were so close to our goal.

We dove into the room, and found that no whitecoats were in there, but Nudge was on a treadmill, running full speed. Oh no... "shes been running for hours" Angel whispered behind me. I nodded, the pain of one of my Flock like this overtaking me. I ran to her, snapping off the cords that would send electricity through her. She could remove them herself, because the evil Whitecoats have them programmed so that the stick like glue to her, and she cant take them off or they will shock her even harder.

Just then a wurling alarm went off. "Fang, cut the lights and power" I screamed. "I cant"he struggled with the words. Oh dear god were in trouble. "I need something to motivate me" he said. "you tell me this now?" i shreak. I can hear the erasers speeding down the hallway. We have no time. Well, if Fang needs something to motivate him, ill do just about anything to. So i ran to him, wrapped my arms around his neck heckticly, and kissed him.

The kiss was long, delicicous and sweet, no matter how urgent it was. I pulled away quickly, and was sooo happy to see that my kiss had done something. (well i wouldnt care, really, just to taste him...was insane.) The whole room had turned red. To the point where i couldnt see anyone or anything else. It would have to do. I raced and found Fang and Nudge, trying to supress the urge to kiss Fang again, We headed down the hallway. I was barley even aware of the fact that i was following the loud explosion that was Gaz and Iggys bomb.

We found them, and in what seemed like slow motion, but was really very fast paced, took to the air. Tons of feeling washed through me right then. Feelings of love for the Flock, Love for Fang, and love for freedom. And love for the fact that for once, i could have it all.

**I hope you liked it! im going to turn this into a long story if you think i should, or i could cut it off in the next chapter, up to you! if you think i should continue tell me, if not ill stop and write a new story. Or i might just continue no matter what you say, but id love you opinion! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! i am on my hands and knees. Just a good story, or bad story, ANYTHING!!!! thanks, much love for Fang and reviwes-S**


	6. Yes

**Thanks to my reviewers, when i reach 25 reviews (cough, cough, work on that.) I will thank you all! **

**Disclaimer: do i have to say it? **

**JP:yes**

**ME:but -but-, cant we pretend? i thought we had something.**

**JP:(brings in Fang)**

**Me:faints, but staggers upward enough to say "I dont own them, but how much is Fang on sale for?"**

I needed to. I didnt know how to explain it. Something in me though...it was ramabling. Telling him, NOW, NOW! and i wanted to. I wanted to so, so badly. To tell him.

I slowly slid into our bed, the one we were sharing at the hotel. Fang came out of the shower, just wearing a towel. My eyes flew to his chest. Musculer, toned, sixpack, soooo hott. Fang raised an eyebrow at me. Then just turned, grabbed his boxers and went to change in the closet. Always the strong silent one...

When Fang came back in a pair of black (no!) boxers.

Wait-perhaps i should explain whats going on.

So we escaped from the school, you know that. Well anyway, we were all at a nice, rich, EXPENSIVE, hotel, that Angel had insisted on.

But we deserved it, i mean hell, we had just flown like, for one day straight at full speed, except for me, i didnt use super speed. But we needed to get a way from the school. Pronto. So now the flock was asleep, and you heard about Fang...mmm, yum.

Oh god. I need to be locked up. You DIDNT hear that thought. I will deny it.

Lets see-so the flock was asleep, Fang was in boxers, I was fine, I loved Fang...Oh yeah. I loved Fang.

And i was going to tell him-right now.

"Fang, i need to tell you something." I said, just as he said, "Max? can we talk?" "Yes..." i said. He sat down, and slowly, ever so slowly, wrapped an arm around my waist. WHOA.

"I love you." he cooed in my ear. OH that was it. He loved me???? Well so did i. I wrapped my arms around him then, and kissed him full on. A minute later i felt Fangs tounge massaging me bottom lip. I think my mouth moved on its own accord. This was all i wanted-ever. Him, the flock, Him, him, umm him, him-need more? no. I pulled away from him.

"I love you too, Fang. More than you will ever understand. Fang, i want you forever, i have always wanted you and you are the only one i need. I wont ever-EVER want another guy. Only you." Than i leaned back, watching his reaction. He took a deep breath, and then pulled me close to him. "Max, i cant promise you a ring. Or a wedding, or anything really. But Max, i can promise you my love for you for eternity." he paused, took another breath and said, "Be with me forever?" with that, he walked over, opened the blinds, and you know what i saw? i saw that he had definetly-_definetly _improved with his powers. Because in a soft, black glow in the blue night sky, was my name and his name, with a glowing white heart outline around it.

This was way, way better than just a tree carving.

I knew the answer-i had forever, So i leaned into him, and whispered, "Yes"

And we didnt need anymore than that.

All we needed was love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! some people were asking if that was the end, and i would like to let you know that NO that wasnt the end. I really like writing so im gunna keep this story up...tell me if you like it! REVIEW i need 26 reviews until i update. **

**Disclaimer: your kidding me. I am not a man. I am a girl. And if i owned MR, would i really be on this site? NO. **

**Claimer:...ummm. The plot? i hope.**

Max pov

Breath in, breath out. Breath in...breath out. I felt Fangs strong, loving arms wrap around my waist. I was about to hyperventilate. Here i was, making out with Fang. My _Fang. _The only one i loved, at least like this. I gently pulled away from him. "We have to wake the Flock, you know we cant let them find us kissing like this, and we need to go."

So...i should catch you up, right? Fang and i were together, as you found at before. But we are not telling the Flock. We just...dont want to deal with that right now.

What you dont know is this. A couple days ago, Jeb came back to my head. OH what a pleasure, too.

_Jeb: "Max...i have a new mission for you"_

_Me: "oh joy."_

_Jeb" you need to go to (long list of directions), you are going to go back to school, a real school, and get this. It is inside the School."_

_Me: "i have to return freely, to the hell hole that used to be my home????"_

_Jeb: "yes."_

_Jeb: "you are going to blend in, pretend to be a whitecoat trainee."_

_Me: "and the wings???"_

_Jeb: "No problem. You see... they think you are there clones."_

_Me: NO_

_Jeb: yes..._

_Me: and the original clones??? (original clones?? wow. how pathetic.)_

_Jeb: "theyre on our side. They will be living with me for the timebeing."_

_Me: so this is all gunna happen when...?_

_Jeb: tommorrow. Prepare._

So that was where we were headed today. "Guys!!" i yelled, tossing there bags to them, not really caring if they were awake or not.

OWW! that was Iggy...he must have his bomb stuff in there.

Speaking of which, i read another journal entry of Fangs yesterday

"_Max" Fang whispered. _

_"Yes" i responded. He gently handed his prized possesion to me, and calmly said " you can read anything."_

_I nodded, trying to contain my unrealistic emotions._

_I curved my hand over the page. When i opened it i found something..._

_something sooo, so beautiful_

_and..._

But not now. I dont want to go into that right now. or the journal entry...

So we finished grabbing our stuff, the Flock... and were going to leave-

until a very _VERY_ unexpected visiter arrived.

Unnanounced, obviously.

**Sorry its sooo short. This chap was kinda needed though, but i have some GREAT ideas for the next chap. I think there great anyway. REVIEW OR DIE. jk...hehe, yah jk. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, there has been a complaint that i do not spell ausome right. I hear it is actually awesome. I dont give a care but to please my reviewers, i will spell or try to spell it that way from now on. I also must thank my awesome reviewers right now.**

**golden-clawed-angel: you were my first reviewer! yay you. Im glad you LIKE it! you reviewed 3 times.**

**disneydork: you were my second reviewer! you gave awesome input and im really glad you liked my story. you reviewed 3 time.**

**Max1552: thank you! im glad you liked my story. You reviewed 2 times.**

**Amethyst-violet: sorry i didnt give you a Fang clone...hes all mine. You reviewed 2 times.**

**Aradiea: I know you from school, and you are a good writer and reader, (serious people, shes insane, like its amazing how quickly she reads, and i read pretty fast.) So i really liked you input! you reviewed once.**

**ARM1311: Thank you for reviewing! im glad! you reviewed once.**

**ElvinDragon: I thank you so much because i really know you like my story, and that makes me happy! you reviewed 4 times.**

**Firesilk: your advice was excellent, i hope i took it well! you reviewed once.**

**Makmay04: im glad you thought it was intense. THANK YOU! you reviewed 1 time.**

**Venuspixie: thanks! you reviewed once.**

**Angel unseen: WOW you reviewed like 7 times. THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I really dont feel like writing anymore, but will try to include you next chap! dont feel left out, just know this is boring the hell out of me. Also if you havent already reviewed, and your reading this, i suggest reviewing like NOW. You are making me mad that you arent reviewing. I know where you live...i mean..(nervous laughter)...i dont. Anyway you know who you are! REVIEW.**

**I dont own anything. I think i need a tissue now.**

**Max POV**

It was Anne. (**Did you see that coming? be brutally honest, if you did tell me)**

Anne was standing in front of me, like she wasnt the (insert word) that had betrayed our whole flock. I could practically sense the whole flock tensing beside me, waiting for my move. Oh god...what to do? what to do? "what to you want?" Oh smooth Max..just smooth.

"Im here to take you to school" Anne said. I almost laughed out loud. LOL. " your kidding? we dont trust you." I announced, just incase the Flock wondered. "You can trust me now. I am working in an SA with Jeb, and a group of crossbreeds like you." "SA?" i asked. "A secret assotiation." She replyed. I turned to Angel. "Ang?" i asked. "Shes fine MAx. Not lying for once." Then Fang stepped up. "We will trust you for now. Just take us where you want. Move!" he said, gesturing to the door. Then in one usher, the Flock was out the door and it was just us.

"Listen, we all have assorted powers to take her out if needed. We can do this, and besides were going to the school anyway. As our clones." He whispered. Then withought a word, we swept through the door. Oh god...i hope this works out.

**The next day, The Flock, Max, Hottness supreme/Fang are all at there dorms in the School.**

"Im amazed it dosnt smell like antiseptic, and disgusting whitecoats." Fang announced, scanning the room.

It was amazing, actually. It wasnt terrible. There were windows, pretty scenery...it looked nice, like a school should.

But of course, it was a home for crazy sychopaths. That just teaches you to never trust what you see.

"Yep, Borchie hasnt been in here a while. Its insane that this place was like, our early childhood years. Though they definetly werent spent in this _LUXURY." I_ said

_"_hmph." was Fangs response. Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Angel. "Ma-Max? Fa-ang?" she stumbled. She looked scared, and so uninnocent it scared me. Sadness overwhelmed me. "Baby..." i whispered. But Fang beat me to it. He gathered her in his strong, loveable arms and cooed "shhh, shhh..." to her.

"I had a bad dream." she whispered, sucking in her tears. I went over to her, hushing her. "You, you and Fang di-di-died, i was alone in the School and they did tests on me." She said.

I hugged her. "Its ok." I cooed. "Everyone gets scared some times." That was _Fang_. I turned to him. He ignored my look. "Do you get scared?" she asked Fang. "Yes..."He told her. My thoughts flashed back to that entry. The soft black writing blurring my view.

_Sometimes it hurts too much to bear. And i want to give up..but i keep holding on for the only thing i know is true. That love for you. I never had innocence. My life never had hope. But i was saved, then betrayed. We all were, and i try. Everyday. I try because i believe in us. I believe in you. I believe we can make it. You dont notice. That i want to hold you, I just dont know how. I dont know when i just stopped feeling. When Jeb left? before? I shut down. Emotions didnt matter, life didnt matter. So much pain...And then that day...when the tears stopped coming. I cant remember...I wish i couldnt remember. The things they did to me. What they caused. But i live, i dont know how i still have it, but somehow, i do. I still have the will to live. So i do._

My eyes flashed open. Tears had stung my eyes when i read that. I swallowed down the pain right then, and waited. Angel looked up at Fang and i. "Thanks _daddy_, thanks_ mommy_." She said, and slipped out of the room. "Did she just..." i started to say. Then stopped.

I slid into my bed without a word. Fang slowly crept into it beside me. He took a breath, looking a little...nervous? "Is this ok?" he asked me. Tracing hearts with his finger lovingly. I leaned up, and lightly kissed his mouth. Then i fell back into a dreamless sleep.

When i awoke, i was hardly even aware of someone talking to me in a low, low voice. As i became more consious i began to make out the almost unhearable words.

"Max, i was so scared about you. About the way ive felt...the whatifs are insane. And i just dont know...All i know is how much i love you and the Flock. Max i want to be able to...talk to you. I dont know how. God help me, i wish..."

He stopped talking. Oh Fang. So much to deal with, all at once. I didnt understand...I felt tears sliding down my cheeks suddenly. Fang looked down at my blinking eyes.

Wordlessly he wiped the tears from my cheeks. He bent to get up, but i stopped him.

"Stay. I whispered, almost amazed at how silky my voice came out. I took a breath. "Stay forever."

Fang slid back beside me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok i really like this chap, personally. I hope you guys like! oh, and by the way, i submitted another story, so go check it out! its called Explain, but the name will probably be changed. I hope you like this story and i will update if i get another 7 reviews! 7 people! 7! or, you know, more...hint, hint.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own MR, or really anything else. **

**Claimer:...**

**Enjoy!**

Max POV

Gleaming, dashing, frightening, flaming, cooling, terror, rush, burning.

These feelings had been with me all day, since last night really, when i realized exactly how HARD this would be.

I wanted to scream at them, i wanted to bash there heads open. I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes. I was seriously about to die, watching this was like sitting on flames, only ten times worse. I felt Fangs arms wrap around me. I looked up at him on surprise. He gave me a tiny smile, and mouthed "sorry".

I only nodded. Thank god that the rest of the Flock werent here, and that Iggy couldnt see this stupid video.

I should catch you up.

Fang and i had fallen in love, as i hope you got from before. Now we were on this mission. We had to impersonate our clones. Insane, i know. I mean, how often to you have to pretend to be the corbon copy of yourself? if your saying often, welcome to the group.

This was a class. We were watching a tape from when Hitler was in power. To learn from it. _learn._ We were supposed to get good methods of torture from this. You know, to help us become an insane-I belong in the funny farm-tortuer of innocent people-mental-sychotic-whitecoat.

Joy.

I felt like hell right now. But i had to act like i had actually _enjoyed_ this. I wanted to f-ing throw up.

I looked around me. The only ones that seemed a little uncomfortable were Iggy, who could hear this, Fang, and i. But we were doing good, acting undercover. Erasers, other "good" experiments, and average insane people were students here.

We were supposed to go to our next class now. Ugh! i hate this hell. Oh, and did i mention there were cameras EVERYWHERE. But thank god, Angel had found a way to get us rooms that didnt have them, so we could talk freely there. But until then, well life sucked even more then usaul.

I started getting up. Fang decoiled his hand from my waist and i blushed slightly. I tried to tell him a small story with my eyes, i tried to incorperate "I love you." and "I hate this." and " i wish we could get the hell out of here" in it.

I sighed to myself. Just then some sycho walked up to me. I recognized him immediatley. Borchies son. Shit! This guy appeared to have a crush on me. My lunch is coming up...

I think i kind of gagged because this guy, i think his name was Calvin, put his hand on my shoulder.

Ewwww!

"You okay, you svallowed vong?" He asked, with the same annoying accent as Borch.

"mhhmmm..." I said, trying to back "avay" from this conversation.

"So vat you tink of dat video? good, no? very insperational." He told me

I could sense the "Im going to strangle this idiot on the next word." Vibes coming strongly from Fang.

"Yes." i choked out. I hated saying that. Sooo much.

Suddenly Angel came running up to me.

I love that little girl sooo much at times.

"Did you hear about our next class? Cant wait! oobers of fun!" she said, it sounded super fake to me, but it must of convinced Calvin, because he ruffled her hair.

I saw a small wince on Angels face, but she wiped it away quickly.

"Its such a joy to see those so young, so involved in science." He said.

Science!!!! this was NOT science, this was a bunch of sychopaths getting together and hurting people.

Thats NOT science.

The bell rang then, saving us from the torture.

We scaddadled out of there, and Fang said in a very low,dripping with sarcasm, unaudible to other ears voice, "Another class, another hell, i just cant wait to see the kind of torture they have cooked up this time"

I looked into the room at the next class.

I didnt expect to be happy, i didnt expect to be even remotley ok with this.

But what i saw made me want to rip everyones throats out, and fast

There was just no, noway that there could be people this evil.

Thats what i thought, at least, until i entered the room of Hell.

Let me die now, because there was no way i was going through with this, this was a class i was sooo gunna skip.


	10. Chapter 10

**PEOPLE! for the entire story, i have 2060 hits. I have 60 reviews. Do the math. I need reviews! i crave them, i want them, i need them. If you dont like the story, review saying what you dont like! if you do, review saying what you do like! just reveiw! do i need more exclamation marks?!!** REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!

**Now, (cue cheery and sickly sweet voice) on with the story.**

Max POV

As of now, i know what the devil looks like. Well, one of them. But i was almost certain this was one of the top doggys. If the intense feeling of hatred was overwhelming now, imagine what would happen when i had to do this.

Because, i had to. If i stopped now the world would end. And that is possibly a literal statment. I gazed up in horror at the ceiling, hanging from them were long, metal, steel cords. The teach had explained everything. This was to help us deal with pain. Now pain, i could handle. What i couldnt hande, was watching others go through it.

The objective of this sick game, was for us all to go onto a machine. This machine can tell who our two biggest weaknesses are, in terms of not being able to deal with if they were hurt. AKA, they were going to hurt our loved ones to try to teach us not to _feel._ At least, thats how i interpurated it. (**AN sorry, i probably spelled that wrong.) **

How could someone be that, that SICK. It was horrificly disgusting to the point where i would die to see the creators of this sick institute world die.

But, because i had to go through with this, because i _didnt _have a choice, i stepped up in the line to the machine. I was behind Fang, who was behind Angel, who was behind Gazzy.

I could see the pain, which Gazzy was clearly trying to contain, written all over his face. I held back a shudder.

Calvin, who, because he was a dandy doo goody goody, got to read off the names of the people we loved, cleared his throat.

"Iggy" He called out, and i had to swallow a loud snort at his pronounciation. He pronounced it Ijjy. Idiot.

But then the pain swarmed back to me as he called the second name, my baby, Angel.

I felt like hell right now. She wasnt old enough, none of us were. No one should have to deal with the pain they were certainly about to make us go through.

Calvin misinterpurated my expression and said "Is all right Maximum, (I hated how he called me my full name) It is all part of they prozezz." **(AN thats process, for the slowpokes out there)**

wanting to choke, i told him it was fine. Which it wasnt.

Then it was Angels turn.

He called out Gazzy, and me.

I held my breath, and my anger as best as possible.

Fangs hott breath whispered out "Hes dead." in my ear.

I gave a tiny nod of agreement.

Fang stepped up, keeping his face impassive, but i felt the anger boiling inside of him.

I had it as well.

He called out me, and Nudge.

I always knew he had a soft spot for her.

When it was my turn, he said Fang, and Angel. Wow, they were dead on. Those were the exact people i will never be able to deal with being hurt. EVER.

Iggys were Gazzy and Fang.

After everyone was called, and my anger was sort of surpressed, i prepared for the torture.

Then we were taken into a smaller room, the whole flock and i. The same things hanging from the ceiling.

I watched as he strapped Fang into one, his discomfort was apparent, for once. The man took out a blade, an ran a long, long, shred down his arm.

I couldnt help it, I cried out in pain. A shock exploded in my body, from _them._ I grabbed the electro that was attached to me.

There wasnt a chance in hell i was letting us get hurt. We would just have to find another way.

I launched myself at the guy who had hurt Fang and knocked him out easily.

The flock, not really surprised, followed suit. I heard footsteps, and screaming to get backup.

Lets just say, the shattering pain of the brain attack that was just launched into my skull was easily drowned in the sound of me screaming in my mind, "GET OUT!!!".

But i couldnt escape it, whoever was doing these things to me turned up the pain.

I went down, and down _fast_.

I was hardly aware of Fang picking me up, and vaguely heard him screeching orders at the others.

I had a slight feeling that our path was blocked, though i had really no idea, I was ready to die, for all i care.

Lets just say, things REALLY took off from there.


End file.
